1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly, to a pivotal assembly for controlling the angle of the ratchet head relative to the handle.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional ratchet wrench such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,490 comprises a ratchet head having a neck portion and a ratchet portion, a handle having an end recess receiving the neck portion, and a sleeve receiving a portion of the handle. A pivot pin fastens the ratchet head and the handle together. A first retainer ring surrounds a first end of the sleeve. The first retainer ring has an eccentric hole. An end plug plugs a second end of the sleeve. The handle has a first blind hole receiving a first spring and a first positioning ball, a second blind hole receiving a second spring and a first positioning pin, a recess hole receiving a second positioning ball, a first groove receiving a compression spring, a spherical ball, and a block, and a second groove receiving a shaft. The shaft has a positioning recess and a slant recess. The block has a bevel end and a recess aperture receiving a coiled spring and a steel ball. The positioning recess receives the spherical ball. The slant recess receives the steel ball. The bevel end engages with the slant recess. The first groove is perpendicular to the second groove. The sleeve has a slant groove, an oblong hole receiving a pressing pin, and a through aperture. The ratchet portion engages with the block. The angle of the ratchet head is adjusted. The shaft is removed. The user rotates the ratchet head until the ratchet portion engaging with the block again. Then the shaft is inserted in the second groove. The first retainer ring is rotated until reaching a loosening state. The sleeve can be moved along the handle. The first retainer ring is rotated until reaching a tightening state. The sleeve cannot be moved along the handle.
However, when the ratchet head is pivoted relative to the handle at an angle, the block and the shaft contacts each other at only one contact face, so that the ratchet head is not stable at the angled position.
The present invention intends to provide a pivotal assembly for securely pivoting the ratchet head relative to the handle to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.